The New York Ghost
The New York GhostInstagram post from MinaLima is an American wizarding newspaper based in New York.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViuDsy7yb8M Teaser trailer for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them] It has been published daily from at least 1863The volume number of the 6 December 1926 issue was "LXIII," indicating that it had been in publication for sixty-three years at that time. and offered an early Sunrise Edition and an evening Sunset Edition, as well as a West Coast Supplement every Thursday and a Divination Supplement every Friday. In 1926, a single issue cost 0.03 dragots, while a 12 month subscription cost 5 dragots and was delivered by owl. Its slogan was "Enchanted Dispatches to the American Wizard." Known editions Unknown date *..y Tales of New York *New Spell-ing Wasp Champ after Rip-Roaring Final *Fitzrovia, London Set to Host Golden Quill Awards *Ancient Powers of 'Accio!' - The greatest magical wonder? *Ban on Everlasting Candle Screech *Wakey-Up! Brew: More potent than No-Maj coffee? *Haunted Howlers: Bespoke memos for the faint-hearted *Stitz Stationers ad *Peachy Witchy ad *Golden Dawn Custard Powder ad *Pinnock's Giggle Water ad *The New York Academy of House-Elf Training ad *Herbivicus Charm Responsible for Gargantuan Christmas Trees: No-Maj Christmas market swiftly ... amid growing safety fears *Ever-glowing pixie lights at Ebbingdales cause much excitement! *Spell-Casting Aspersions! How the mighty wizards have fallen *Step-by-Step Apothecary Unknown date *Vogue For Divination Studies: Ilvermorny School to Offer Extracurricular Xylomancy *Travel - Favorite Portkeys *Central Park Spectre... *Weekend Sojourns by Broom *Celestial Update *The Lunar *No-Maj Trapped in MACUSA Revolving Door *Public Notice: !Be Vigilant! ... !Be Prepared! ... !Be Safe! ... *Dark Wizard Terror Threat Unknown date *Wizards Baffled! Is Soccer the No-Majs Quidditch? *Bronx Ginger Witch prosecuted for wig theft... *De Vine and Daughters Crystal Balls ad *Tiny Trotters win the dance elf championship *Man-Hat-On Milliners for Wizards ad *Have Yourself a Fiesta in a Bottle - Reprinted run of Libatius Borage's sell out book *Classified *Christmas Trumpet Tunes *Cocktail Recipes *Ilvermorny End of Year House Results *Festive Feasts - This Christmas Unknown date *Beast Ownership-Ban Continues in the U.S. *Renowned Mediwizard's Poisoned Potions Revealed *Officials Apologise for Southern Floo Network Congestion *Gigglewater Sales continue to flourish in spite of No-Maj Prohibition Unknown date *British Minister For Magic Hector Fawley's Continued Ambivalence to Ongoing Threat *Woman Accused of Marriage to Dead No-Maj *The American Quidditch League ad *Time-Turners Confiscated Following Illegal Use *Magical Exposure Threat Level *Wizard Arrested For Selling Illegal Invisibility Cloaks *Trouble Brewing *Furry Naval *The Perfect 'I do' Bewitching proposals *No-Maj Rocket Takes Flight *Tackling Taboos Unknown date *... Gloves ...Smitten with his mittens *Pukwudgie Sighting: Confirmed as Hoax *Enchanted Snow Bewitches No-Maj Shoppers in Times Square - Obliviators are drafted in to undo the unfavourable incident *Anti-Wizard Sentiment On The Rise *Spell-casting overload in tenements causes havoc! *Counterfeit Dragots Found Statewide! Forged tender traced as far as Buford, Wyoming. Unknown date *Witch caught issuing fake Wand permits *Snowballs! Accidental Freezing Charm continues to bewilder No-Majs in Hawaii *McTawny Broomsticks ad *Astral Fiasco ad *No-Maj attacked by Dugbog whilst hiking in Great Lakes *Wizard Steps: Un-ruffle your Feathered Quills *Wood Nymphs prepare to serenade this Christmas *How to Tame...honking daffodils *Weekly Rune Round-Up *Get your Goblet Gleaming *The American Quidditch League ad *Accessorise Your Owl This Winter Unknown date *Giant Magical Typefaces Suitable For The Young And Old *... Continues - *Jiggling Jowls - When engorgement charms go wrong *When Extreme Incantations Go Wrong - Utahn wizard lives to tell the tale *Croatian Centaur Colony Under Observation *Wisconsin Witch Jailed for Elixir of Life Hoax *Wampus Cat **450 Points **Excellence in Potions Cup **Arithmancy Achievement Accolade Winner *Pukwudgie **378 Points **Quidditch Cup Winner **The Gobstone Goblet Winner *Horned Serpent **315 Points **The Charms Chalice Winner *Thunderbird **289 Points **Excellence in Runes Cup **Transfiguration Tournament Winner *Where is Grindelwald? - Ministry Aurors widen search across Europe - London, Paris and Berlin *I.W.C. Security Advisors Call Immediate Conference in Antwerp *Albanian Animagus Fools Local Authorities *Ukrainian dragon dealer admits to illegal breeding *Denmark Legalises Apparition In Under Seventeens 20 November 1926 Sunset edition *Grindelwald: Deadly Wizard Evades Capture **Threatens wizarding world with exposure **Authorities investigate claims of Grindelwald sighting in Bratislava *Aurors Dispatched Nationwide in Light of Exposure Crisis *The MACUSA Index of Magical Exposure Threat - No. 22.77 28 November 1926 edition *Gellert Grindelwald: Dark Wizard Strikes Again in Europe **European Aurors Ready to Fight *'Pincushion' Pygmy Puff Extricated from No-Maj Haberdashery *Baltimore Bride Confesses to Permanent Sticking Charm *Picquery Condemns Voodoo Leniency *Justice must prevail! Picquery states *Culture **How the warble flute changed the New Orleans jazz scene **Magical Style: A Retrospective of No-Maj Hallowe'en Costumes *Sports **Essential timeline and in-depth interviews with top players **Quidditch Quick-Fire The Inter-State League in One Swift Summary *Consumer Climate: How the atmospheric charm has affected the shopping experience *Warlocks Dispute Recent Ruling Over Crystal Ball Regulation *Mystery Poltergeist Wreaks Havoc in Nashville Diner *Disqualified Seeker Repents Use of Unlawful Elixir *Tabby Talk *Weekend Breaks by Broom *Basic Witch *Romance in Runes - Reading the signs in your relationship *Hex-It *Ancient Wands Unearthed in Boise Archeological Dig *Herbologist Attacked by Mandrakes *Regulators Examine Use of Engorgement Charm in Home Improvement *U Hex A ad *Apparition age disputed after Albuquerque disaster *Hem-Line *The MACUSA Index of Magical Exposure Threat - No. 25.228 1 December 1926 Sunset Final Edition *Grindelwald Attacks Intensify Risking War with No-Majs *I.C.W. convened for Emergency Talks *MACUSA...Is the USA Ready? *Love at First Bite: The Unlikely Tale of a Vampire *Yellowstone disturbances "holds no magical connections" says Picquery *Splinched Finger Chaos at Charleston Chicken Factory *Fire Halts Play at Annual Gobstones Convention *Acclaimed Poetess Denies Hoodwink Allegations *No-Maj Ingredients and Their Place in Modern Potion-making" - Los Angeles - California *Sports **Quidditch Quizzical: How Well do you Know the National League? *Wizbiz **The medical modes of the rich and famous *Bogus Seer Defies Sceptics to Win Jackpot *Healers Demand Negotiations Over Working Hours *Electricity epidemic: Understanding the No-Maj phenomenon *Black magic: How to get the most out of your every day robes *Leading sneakoscope supplier boasts record sales *Stinksap Extract Sourced in Best-Selling Toothpaste *Win a Rust Repellent Cauldron *Harbour the Magic of the Scottish Highlands with Hagpipes *The Chef - This Week: Work your sauce-ery *Ebbingdales Wonders for Wizards ad *The MACUSA Index of Magical Exposure Threat - No. 58.177 2 December 1926 - Final Sunset Edition *Wicked Wireless *Picquery Calls For Calm *Gellert Grindelwald marshals Dark wizards *Priceless Relic Or Obsolete Portkey? Decoding Your Attic Antiques *Mimbletonia fungus Served At No-Maj Gala Dinner *Japanese Kappa Washed Up on Western Seaboard - Aurors drafted in to placate befuddled Santa Barbara No-Maj sheriff *House-elf Sentenced Over Trifle Poisoning Scandal *Unexpected rainfall jeopardizes Pumpkin harvest *International demand for rare armadillo bile increases *Baltimore Broomstick Ban Continues *Flobberworm Mucus Boosts Infant Immunity, Say Healers *Dragonologists warn against hazardous pesticides *Animagi Campaign For Animal Welfare *Spirit sounds: how the banshee cry is soothing the senile *Gobstone Gallery: Team U.S.A's Success Throughout the Years *The Token Titbit: Gossip you can't be deprived of *Improve Your Foxtrot with a Tarantallegra Charm *Enchantress Rejects Claims of Foul Play in Beauty Pageant *Shikoba Wolfe Fine Wands ad *Genealogy - Magical skills to harvest from your ancestors *Darn it - Re-charm your rags! *Editorial *The MACUSA Index of Magical Exposure Threat - No. 99.547 6 December 1926 Sunrise Early Edition * Is Anyone Safe? Grindelwald Spreads Fear Worldwide * No-Majs in Grave Danger Warns Piquery * Grindelwald's Stratagem? World Domination? * Scourer descendants in magical identity crisis - Heir reveals blight on family, seeking freedom from 'magical shackles' * Culture ** Is No-Maj Literature Worth Reading? ** The 984th Spell-ing Wasp National Competition arrives in NYC * Entertainer Convicted after Public Magical Juggling Display * Family Poltergeist Goes AWOL Following Altercation - Otherwise clement 'uncle Edward' jeopardizes wizard secrecy at family picnic in Central Park, hurling baked goods at No-Maj passers-by * MACUSA Officials Demand More Witches in the Workplace * Wizbiz ** Hallowe'en sees record-breaking sales of No-Maj brooms * Prehistoric Manuscripts Prompts Doubt over Wandlore Dates * Venomous Tentacula Traps Burglar in Tenements Robbery * We Need Obliviators! MACUSA is Recruiting - If you think you have what it takes to become an obliviator at MACUSA... * Confounded No-Majs Misunderstand Crucial Democratic Vote * The MACUSA Index of Magical Exposure Threat - No. 99.885 6 December 1926 Sunset Final Edition *Magical Disturbances Risk Wizarding Exposure **MACUSA on Maximum Alert - Full Report Pg. 13 **International Confederation of Wizards called for emergency meeting. Pgs 15/17 **President Seraphina Picquery to Address Fearful American Wizarding Community ***Thousands of letters will be dispatched across America from tomorrow. Owls on stand by *What is this perplexing sinister aura? **Korean Master Aurologists Drafted In For Conjecture (New York and Seoul) *Hundreds of Forged Wand Permits Intercepted. A Connection With Current Unexplainable Events? *Gellert Grindelwald International Wizard Hunt Intensifies (New York, Paris, London, and Caxambu) *Book of the Week: The Flap of the Cape *Culture **Wizzjazz Takes New York by Storm **Revered tome "Big Foot Last Stand" gets Wizard Broadway adaptation *Sports **Wizards Intrigued Yet Fascinated by No-Maj Baseball **Fitchburg Finches scores high at the USA Quidditch League *Wizbiz **Dragot's value hit by low potions exports *Witches Live Among Us! **No-majes consider Second Salemers' claim **Further threat to wizarding secrecy? *Suspicious Wizards Questioned by MACUSA Officials *The Midwest Association of Warlocks and Witches Questioning MACUSA's Defence Efforts (Chicago, Illinois) *No-Maj holiday season threatened by mysterious explosions. Panic soars. (No-Maj Bureau - New Jersey) *The MACUSA Index of Magical Exposure Threat - No. 50.26 *International Wizard Hunt Intensifies **I.W.P. increases surveillance activities around the world London, Ministry of Magic increases bounty to 1,000 Galleons **For the Greater Good? **Slayer of No-Majes *Reward of 3,500 dragots for the arrest of Alberto Macellarius (A.K.A. 'The Rat'). Counterfeiting wands and murder. Bearing wand and extremely dangerous! *Threat Levels of Magical Exposure (from 1913 to 1926) *Wizard's Checkers *Obituary *Celestial Update *Federal Bureau of Covert Vigilance and No-Maj Obliviation - Record Penalties Issued **New York, Wisconsin, and Oklahoma states top the rankings 7 December 1926 Sunset Final Edition *Prominent No-Maj killed by magical beast: MACUSA Headquarters raises security level *No-Maj Senator brutally murdered, hundreds of people injured. Panic soars! Pg. 2 *President Seraphina Picquery calling for all Aurors to be on full alert: International support not yet confirmed. *Undercover AURORS called to City Hall: Top Aurors Squad Apparated at City Hall to investigate *MACUSA and The I.C.W. to crack down on illegal wizards *Aurors to Shut Down Speakeasies Around the Country *Major Investigation Department hunting all wanted criminals *Scared parents asking Ilvermorny School to hold all students during the holiday season *Sports **Wizards Baffled! Is Soccer the No-Majes Quidditch **USA Quidditch League Top Players in forbidden potions SCANDAL *WizBiz **WizTour in New York hit by fear! *No-Majes in total Panic! MACUSA to protect agitated New York population *Culture **No-Maj Cabaret Singer is a Goblin? **Casting commences on "Big Foot's Last Stand" Broadway adaptation at full speed *The MACUSA Index of Magical Exposure Threat -No. 67.26 6 January 1927 *Fearless Porpentina Goldstein (Re)Appointed as Auror *President Picquery to award Ms. Goldstein *Grindelwald Extradition Date Confirmed *Special Report: Is the wizarding world now at peace? *Other News: Alaska warlocks suspected in contraband *International Confederation of Wizards summit to take place in London *Culture **Priceless Relic or Portkey? Decoding your attic antiques **Spirit sounds: how the banshee is soothing the senile *Sports **Gobstone Gallery: Team USA's success throughout the years *The MACUSA Index of Magical Exposure Threat - No. 101.923 *Genealogy: Magical Skills *Weather *Improve your Fox Trot *Games 30 May 1927 Sunrise Early Edition *Grindelwald Extradition to Europe *International Confederation of Wizards Summit to take place in London *Presidential affairs *Editorial **Is the wizarding community now at peace? *Alaska warlocks suspected of contraband * Culture ** Hit Broadway Musical 'Oh Rosana!' to enjoy wizarding adaptation ** "You are Jazzed!" The ultimate jinx * Sports ** Snitch stolen! Quidditch players baffled * Wizbiz ** Is No-Maj art worth your dragots * President Picquery to receive ICW prestige honor *How to identify an Obscurus * Major International operation in place * Obliviation emergency: tipsy No-Maj trapped in MACUSA revolving door *Squee! Wizards flee Blind Pig * Ilvermorny to introduce Creature Care Curriculum * Wolfsbane seeds found in No-Maj nursery *Confirmed: Caxambu water is magical and powerful *Presidential affairs *Ministry of Magic Aurors on Full Alert *End of the Rainbow "I Found the Treasure" Claims Free House Elf *The MACUSA Index of Magical Exposure Threat - No. 102.225 *Weather *Moon & Sun Aspects *Divination Supplement !Every Friday! *Games *Firecracker Fitness: Pyrotechnics Aerobics *Wicked Wireless: Jazzy tuned to make you swoon *Revolutionize your rodent: nutritious feed to get the whiskers twitching *Tonight's Sky: Look out for constellations *Spirit & Spook: Your haunted portion *Leisure By Measure: Life balance solved through alchemy *Hi-Jinx & Havoc *Romance in Runes: Reading the Signs in your relationship *Obituary *Travel **The Top Apparition Spots in Canada *Weekend Breaks by Broom - This week's hit spot: Nashville *Tabby Talk: Build better bonds with your feline friends *Basic Witch: How average is your spellwork? *Hex-It! *Games: Wizard's Checkers *Rune Riddles *In the next edition of The Ghost **Magical ?Myths? Revealed - 3 page Special **Ancient Egypt: Discover the truth about our magical ancestors - 2 page historical special **Dark Arts!Exposed! **Top Ten Brooms: The best accessories and the latest models! Special Feature **Recruitment Special - 2 page feature Known positions * Editor * Reporter ** Business and finance reporter ** Sports reporter ** Arts and culture reporter ** Reporter for No-Maj Bureau * MACUSA Correspondent * California Correspondent * Chicago Correspondent * Divination Correspondent * Tennessee Correspondent * Michigan Correspondent * Spells Correspondent * Texas Correspondent * Missouri Correspondent Known personnel Editor *E. L. Filhus Reporters *A. Tolipan *C. Pigeonious *C. Williamsum *D. Figueiredus *Franciscus Fieldwake *Franciscus W *J. Delmagious *J. Wardis *K. Machadus *Luciano Limus *M. Miraphorumus *M. P. Nettum *M. Ralphous *Marilias Kistmanus *Matheus Limusa *N. Amorinus *N. Lima *N. Newzer *R. Amorim *R. Palombus *H . O. Lama *A. P. Greaveous *Elizabeth Zita *P. Davidium *J. Smithillous *A. G. Martini *M. Foremandium *S.A. Fitzgeraldey *P. Coopiza Business and finance reporter *M. Carneirus Sports reporter *E. Lambini Arts and culture reporter *W. Lozzus Reporter for No-Maj Bureau *M. L. Miraphorum Contents *Recruitment **Recruiting: Become an Obliviator! *Potions *Spells *Cookery *International *Little Wizards *Games **Spot the Snargaluff **Rune Riddles **Pygmy Puff Pelmanism *CounsOwl: ?Questions? answered about your feathered friend!! *The Monthly Werewolf Watch *Weather *Moon & Sun Aspects *Lunar Low-down: Moon cycles this week *Fashion *Quidditch Special *Quidditch Corner *Music *Motion Picture Reviews *Books *New York affairs *No-Maj affairs *No-Maj Bureau Etymology *''The New York Ghost'' may be a play on the , one of America's oldest newspapers. Behind the scenes *The "Sunset Edition" appears to mimic the Daily Prophet's publication of an "Evening Prophet" edition. Appearances * * * * Notes and references de:The New York Ghost de2:Der New Yorker Geisterbote es:El Fantasma de Nueva York fr:Le Fantôme de New York ru:Нью-Йоркский Призрак pl:The New York Ghost pt-br:The New York Ghost Category:The New York Ghost